Crimes of Passion
by dee1600
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes into Ami's life and into her heart.
1. Prologue

Crimes of Passion

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor moon characters.

Author's note: I usually read something to get me to sleep at night. This book, "Crimes of Passion", actually got my creative juices flowing that I had to write this story.

_Those in love and unsure often assume a mask of coldness that can be a pain in itself. They mock each other. They speak words both careless and cruel. They would die of their secret pain rather than be unmasked._

-- _Violet Winspear_

Prologue:

I'm on my break and I'm reading the newspaper, laughing my head off on a new sensational headline as I have done so many times before. The headline goes like this "BRITISH BEAUTY QUEEN RAPED A PRIEST"! What story could ever top that? As I look at the details of the story, I begin to become skeptical. Is this for real? Would you believe a very young, famous beauty queen torturing and raping a priest 10 years her senior? I'd say the priest was having one hell of a good time, almost too good, I suppose. Of course, every time I did so I wondered and imagined what it would be like to actually be like this beauty queen, struck by madness --- crazy in love with someone, that is.

I've never fallen in love. Nor do I believe in it. It just seems too impossible, too unreal. I'd rather believe in attraction and the biological need to bond and relate to people, to belong and feel the need to do so. But never the feeling of being in love. There is just no such thing.

Maybe because it has never happened to me.

I'm not the shy type. Despite the geeky glasses I use and the quiet demeanor I exhibit, I do not regard myself as shy. In fact, I can be quite talkative if you ask me. It's just that there are hardly many people to talk to, especially in my kind of job.

I'm a librarian. Yes, the girl behind the counter who goes around hushing people about, telling them to quiet down or else they'll be revoked of their visiting hours to the library. I'm that girl who stamps your library card and stacks the books back on the shelves.

The smell of musty books is my life.

So when this handsome guy walked up to me at the library stairs with a flower and asked me out, I freaked. Who was this guy?


	2. Looks Can Often Be Deceiving

Chapter 1: Looks can often Be Deceiving

So when this handsome guy walked up to me at the library stairs with a flower and asked me out, I freaked. Who was this guy?

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to go out tonight. Please excuse me."

His eyes seemed to hold a twinkle of interest at my cold rejection.

"I'd say Ami, that you'd make my day an interesting one if you join me tonight."

"Now, how did you…?"

"Your name tag's still pinned on your blouse."

And true enough, it was pinned, for the entire world to see. Before I could remove the tag, he quickly stepped beside me and I felt something sharp across my back. Was that a knife in his hand?

"Now, I think you should reconsider. It is such a wonderful romantic night out."

Fear gripped my heart and I could not respond at all. Slowly, he placed his arm around my shoulder and led me down the steps to a dark Volkswagen. Inside it was another person, who was holding the wheel. I guess he was the driver. His cowboy hat and dark glasses prevented me from seeing who this person really was. Once we were inside, the man gripping me, took out a large, woolen cloth from his pocket and blindfolded me.

Who were these people?

What were they planning to do with me?

"Drive."

The car engine revved at the command and the car sped quickly, away from the library and from the life I knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have ridden the longest ride of my entire life. In fact, I slept through it. When I came to, the blindfold was no longer on me and I was no longer seated. I was actually lying down on a plush sofa, probably the only furniture in the room. There was what looked like a large cobweb on the ceiling and a skeleton head prominently placed on the floor in front of me. Inside the skull was a small candle lighted. Lightning and rain added to the place's eerie quality. It was like one of those gothic scenes that you see in the movies.

"I see that you are awake."

My head snapped at the voice. It was the handsome guy at the stairs! I turned to face the shadow coming from the crack at the door.

I instantly sat up and felt my body go rigid.

"Who are you? What do you plan to do with me?"

A soft chuckle came out from the shadow at my scared posture.

"I believe that you've been on vacation way too long."

"Say what?"

The form sauntered away from the dark, revealing an appallingly, stunning black haired male with deep set blue eyes. Despite his tall stature, he was catlike in his movements and I was actually amazed by the lack of noise echoing from his footsteps.

"Have the library books gone to your head!"

"Mamoru, I don't think she remembers any of us."

I didn't realize there was another person in the room. This time, the voice came from behind the sofa.

"Ami! How can you forget all about us? How could you!" cried the fourth voice who propped herself onto my lap. She was the large "cobweb" from the ceiling! The frantic girl was hugging me strongly and she was wailing loudly.

Make that two other people in the room, aside from the man, who was presently glaring down at the "cobweb".

"If you continue to plop yourself on top of her like that, it's not wonder she has decided to forget about us, Odango!"

"Mamoru, how could you be so mean! Ami is a part of our team and without her, our mission would be impossible."

"Mission, what mission?" came the fifth in response.

"Ah, Minako! You're here already?"

"I wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun you're having!"

As the fifth girl came forward, I suddenly recognized the girl, she's she's…

And then I started to laugh.

All the shadows looked at me at my obvious hysterical laughter.

"Ami! What's so funny?"

"Hahaha! That girl… she's she's… the rapist beauty queen!" and I was bawling over.

"Rapist beauty queen?" asked the male Mamoru.

"Haven't you read the latest British Bulletin? It says "BRITISH BEAUTY QUEEN RAPED A PRIEST"!

All eyes turned to Minako, their mouths agape. Minako was blushing furiously, her cheeks burning a bright red. It was an almost laughable scenario.

"I was not raping a priest! I was taking down a Raven! He disguised himself as a priest! The only way for me to be sure he had no weapons on him was to undress him! Unfortunately, one of the paparazzi must have caught me in that untimely, compromising position. You know how famous I still am, even after leaving the modeling business a month ago."

"Yeah right, if I know better, you were thoroughly enjoying it."

Stunned at my response, their eyes locked into mine. Already, I was beginning to berate myself for actually not keeping my mouth shut! I could tell from their looks that they were not pleased.

"If she doesn't remember us, then she doesn't remember _him_!" said the girl Minako.

"Remember who?", I asked.

"Well, you know, your target. The only information that we have of him is that he is a Raven and is well-known at the gambling tables as the Ace of Spades. You were supposed to get more information at the library. That's why you were sent there to do your research. It looks like you've been far removed from the mission way too long."

"Much worse than that, she doesn't even remember what we do and who we are.", cried the girl Usagi, whose head was now on my shoulder. Talk about being cheeky!

"It looks like we'll just have to train her all over again!" said the man Mamoru.

"Does that mean I won't get any romance tonight?"

**A/N: Sorry about the first chapter. I redid it so for those who have read it before you will have to read it again! I am very busy these days since I am working on my master's thesis this semester. Well, this is all I could give you for now but I'll write as soon as I can! Read and Review! **


	3. Training for Spies

Chapter 2: Training for Spies

"It looks like we'll just have to train her all over again!" said the man Mamoru.

"Does that mean I won't get any romance tonight?"

All of them ignored me.

"Get some sleep. You'll meet me tomorrow at 400 hours. It's almost midnight. We have a lot of work to do." cried Mamoru.

As they all turned to leave, I held onto Mamoru's shirt with my forefinger. He turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Don't I get my romantic interlude?"

"I don't think there is any time for that. Besides, romance was supposed to be your code for _"LET'S GET BACK TO WORK!"_. And with that, he shrugged me off and walked away.

So, one thing was clear. Although I have forgotten that I was once (and still am) a member of a spy secret organization and that my occupation as a librarian was actually a cover-up of my real job, I had and always have been allergic to romance and love.

But then forgetting that I was a member of this secret organization is still a mystery.

How did I come to forget everything that I really did?

These were the only things left in my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at the feeling of cold water splashed on my face. It was 4:00 in the morning. It was time to train.

Training was like boot camp. Mamoru set me to work first thing. I did everything --- push-ups, sit-ups, doing jumping jacks, boxing punching bags ---the works! I was dead beat when I was asked, no rather, _commanded _to jog around the entire mansion.

"We're just getting started and you're already tired. The Ami I _know_ would have been able to do this as if it was just a walk in the park."

"Will you quit it? As you've said, I've been on vacation for so long, I hadn't done any exercise."

"No wonder you're getting fat! Ami, you've been pigging out, haven't you?" snickered Mamoru.

That really did it! To put my name together with 'fat' and 'pig' ticked me off! This guy may be cute, but he's definitely high-handed.

"Well, at least I'm not as pig-headed as you!"

Gnashing my teeth, I stormed my way inside the mansion, up the stairs and into my room. Well, I guess I could call it my room, for now.

Falling on the sofa, I was satisfied with the continuous shouting and banging on the door. He must have followed me. Well, let him stew! I'm not in the mood to be in the same place with him right now!

"You should get the door, babe! He'll just break down the door!"

Startled by the voice behind the sofa, I looked behind it to see a man on the floor with a cowboy hat covering his face. This guy must have been the driver from last night. Unlike Mamoru's ebony hair, this guy was blonde.

Pulling the hat aside, the intruder stood up, walked towards the doorway and smiled. Just like Mamoru, this guy was also cute. How did this secret organization get to recruit these pretty men? Was it once a modeling agency?

"You know, you should take it easy on Mamoru! He just wants you to be ready for the mission."

"How are you sure I'm staying here long enough to do that? I have a life now and I like it. I have no plans of changing that!"

"Because you've waited a long time to catch him."

"To catch who?"

Flicking something in my direction, I surprisingly caught it deftly between my fingers. It was a gaming card.

"The Ace of Spades?"

Hiding his eyes with the cowboy hat, the blonde guy smiled even wider.

"Yup. You've been after him for the longest time."

Before I could ask why that was so, Mamoru had barged in and, as the blonde did predict, broken down the door! Just like the big bad wolf ready to eat the little pig, Mamoru was ready to have me as well --- for breakfast! Just then, the cowboy clamped his hand on Mamoru's arm. With that one gesture, Mamoru seemed to be less tense and instead barked.

"You're so lucky, Zoicite is here. Otherwise, you'd really get a whipping! It's chow time and I suggest you move your lazy butt now!"

I scampered away quickly, looking back to find Zoicite giving me a wink. Sigh!

I went down in the kitchen to find the rest of the group already assembled. Minako and the "odango" were already taking their breakfast. Muffins, scones, English tea, and pancakes with syrup were served. I got a plate and grabbed all I could find. But before I could gorge on the food, Mamoru swiped the plate away.

"Hey, that's MY breakfast! Get your own!"

"You're on a strict 24-hour DIET. No fattening foods for you!"

And with that, he gave me a plateful of celery, carrots and oatmeal for breakfast.

"This will help you LOSE all the pounds you've gained."

Seeing my frown, Mamoru added.

"Of course, if you don't want it…"

"No, no. I want it."

Grumbling, I ate the meal grudgingly as Minako, Mamoru and the "odango" have their breakfast. Even with the vegetables and oatmeal, my stomach still felt empty. Well, at least this is better than not getting any meal at all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Mamoru and I continued our training. This time it was a meditation class. I actually almost dozed off with the session and I got a few heavy slaps from Minako at the back every time I did so. After which, Mamoru showed me some karate moves and asked me to lunge towards him. Happy to have the opportunity to beat him senseless, I lunged swiftly, only to thrown on my backside with a kick on my leg.

"You're still too slow. Do that move again and attack with everything you've got."

I fell on my backside 50 times before I got to pin him down with my forearms. But it was worth it.

We had lunch on the veranda. It held a spectacular view of the London bridge. It would have been more spectacular were my lunch fillet mignon, orange juice and crème brulee. Instead, I had to settle for gruel for lunch.

After lunch, there was more meditation before we had a dancing session with the odango". I only found out later that her name was Usagi and she was a superb dancer.

"If you can learn how to dance…"

Sashaying her way towards Mamoru in a quick step, she made a pirouette turn before Mamoru held her waist and dipped her on the floor, as her right leg extended upward.

"…then you can definitely charm, seduce..."

Not breaking eye contact with Mamoru, she laid her fingers on his jacket and swirled away from him across the floor. Out of her left hand was a roll of film.

"And _spy_."

Smiling coyly at Mamoru, she then turned to me cheerfully and tried to teach me the trick as well. Since Mamoru was Usagi's dance partner, I was left to dance with Zoicite. The cowboy was even cuter up close, his long lashes almost touching my own. His eyes were so mesmerizing that I had to mentally jog my feet to actually move rhythmically with his.

After dancing the afternoon away, we had dinner and more meditation. Although my feet were sore from dancing, my butt was killing me from falling on it and the rest of my body felt like pins and needles, I was glad to be on this secret mission business. This was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.


End file.
